Smell
by 7sTar
Summary: [Complete] This is a story of love but not a love story. Inspired by “Skin”. Sam and Dean's new adventure with an OC. Sam chased after his nightmare and the brothers fell to the ghosts' trap. Dean's lost in a place he couldn't fight, could Sam save him?
1. Chapter 1 Meet Sweetie

**S M E L L **

**By 7sTar**

* * *

Author's Notes:

1. This is my first fanfiction in English, and I'm glad to dedicate it to Supernatural and ff. I just hope you guys could live with my mistakes in spelling and expressions cause English is not my mother tongue.

2. Swee's full name is Sweetie McDowell, an original character by me in my planning Supernatural story which I'm still on the ideation. I just got the whole idea of this one and decide to post it standing alone. Sweetie is a girl with the abilities like our Winchester boys, but she's more like a witch. She also studies at Stanford and is of some oriental ancestry. She's good friend of Sam and Jessica and she knew Sam's business and vice versa.

3. I don't know much about Palo Alto, Stanford and U.S.A., so don't blame me if there're many geographical mistakes or something like that. I'll try my best make it can be neglected.

4. I do adore Stanford, just make it background in my story, so don't scold me if I give it a bad name. Sam's there, isn't he?

* * *

Category: Drama/Humor/Supernatural

Rating: T

Summary: Inspired by "Skin", Sam and Dean's new adventure with an OC. What will happen if what the two brothers are hunting is also hunting them? Is it a new shape-shifter or not? Can Sam save Dean by himself or with other's help?

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or Sam and Dean, I just write this only for fun. Please don't sue me.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chap1 Meet Sweetie**

Sweetie was reading some articles about paranormal and supernatural when she heard someone knocking in the door with her well-known voice "Sweetie! Sweetie? Home?"

"Dean, what do you think the lights on while I'm not home?" Swee yelled at the outside. She opened the door, saw a muddy Sam and his annoying brother-- Dean.

"Sam, what's up?" Swee eyed them to come on in, "Dean threw you to some hole?"

"Yeah, some lousy hole," Dean rolled his eyes, "But not me."

"Can I use your bathroom?" Sam scratched his forehead , a little fatigue in his voice.

"Sure," she closed the door and mouthed Dean "Don't imagine on yourself" which made Dean a hurt face.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You always read these in your spare time?" Dean took a glance at the papers on Swee's desk, "I don't think there's degree of supernatural in Stanford."

"Pretty boy, you're laughing at yourself," Swee walked over to Dean, threw a tin to him.

"Whatever," he sat on the sofa, looking at the tin, "Juice? Blueberry, good, but I prefer beer."

Swee gave him a white-eye glare, sat towards him, "So what happened to you?"

"Us?" Dean sipped the sucker, "you mean to Sam?"

"Come on, I know Sam were with you."

"Weird! Sam said he saw Jessica, he ran after her, and fell into that inexplicable hole."

"You felt something wrong?"

"Come on," Dean laughed, "I don't have strong foreboding ability like you!"

"I'm serious," Swee said, "and I don't have the ability to foretell. It's just sensing."

"Oh, sensing, whatever," Dean looked at her with a wicked smile.

"Big baby!" Swee pulled her face to him, "I'll ask him."

"Always something wrong with him," Dean thought for a while, "He's always with those nightmares, Sam's disturbed."

"Sounds like he's a nightmare hunting, huh?"

"Maybe you two can understand each other, "Dean stared at her, "I know you also have awful nightmares."

"Forget about it!" Swee rose up from her sofa, "He's in there long time, why not take a look at him?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam stood under the shower, thinking. He saw Jessica, it was Jessica, but not the real Jessica. He saw her once, when he and Dean hunted blood Mary.

"Damn," he fisted on the wall, lowered his head and closed his eyes, let hot water scouring over him. He grabbed the shampoo, opened it. A familiar scent went into his nose -- rosemary and orchid, with some mysterious flavor which not a mystery to him.

"Jessica!" he muttered, opened his eyes to look at the shampoo.

It's Swee's and she was Jessica's best friend. They had many things in common, like music, perfume, food, now seemed the shampoo. Jessica was keen on rosemary and orchid, and that mysterious flavor, she once told him that's something god-given Swee took back from an archaic tribe in Egypt.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, I'll come to the bathroom if you won't." Swee took the switch away from Dean and powered off the TV.

"Alright," Dean said, a flirtatious smile on his face, "I know you get some hots on Sammy."

"Shut up!" Swee smacked him on the arm. "Move your ass!"

"Ha, that's hurt," Dean kneaded his arm with fake pain-frown.

Swee put her hands on her hips giving him a dead glare.

"Well," Dean lolling, moved to knock the door, "Hey, Sam! You're like a girl! Take so long time showering?"

"Dare you kick my door! "Swee rolled her eyes at Dean who was lifting his foot at the door.

"Easy," Dean took his foot back, "You're so unfeminine."

"You're awesome," Swee shrugged, "We're even."

"Great!" Dean curved his lips, taking his key out of his pocket, threw it to her, "Can you go to my car to get Sam some clothes in his pack?"

"Sure," she caught the key, added before she left, "And..., I'll talk with him, of... en ...the nightmares."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Man, what are you doing? No scars in your face. "Dean asked when he went into the bathroom found Sam stared at the mirror in a pink towel.

"I'm fine," Sam turned to his brother, "just the shampoo," he smiled, "its scent reminds me of Jessica."

"Oh, really?" Dean took up the shampoo, smelt, "not bad, seems Jessica and our little witch shared the same aroma."

"Yeah," Sam nodded, "they're good friends, like full sisters."

"Funny," Dean smirked, "Like you and me?"

"En, the difference is Jess's not a freak."

"So, guess," Dean said like knowing fairly well, "Jess doesn't know anything about her as about you."

"It's a fact," Sam sighed, "but we loved her. I love her and I know Swee loves her."

"Sam...,"Dean hesitated, then put his right hand on his brother's shoulder, muted.

"Huh?" Sam looked at him, "What?"

"Aha," Dean brought his hand back, checked Sam from head to toe, grinned, "Nothing, just tell you, pink fits you so well!"

"Shut up!" Sam shouted, looked at himself and shrugged, "I only found this in her bathroom."

"You two wanna stay there forever?" Swee knocked the door.

Sam made a face to Dean who just refrained himself from bursting into laughing. They stepped out of the bathroom.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I love the interactive between Dean and Sam, so I add as many as I can to keep it amusing. Blame me for the redundancy caused I'm obsessed with the boys. .


	2. Chapter 2 Events of Missing

**Smell**

**By 7sTar**

* * *

Category: Drama/Humor/ Supernatural

Rating: T

Summary: Inspired by "Skin", Sam and Dean's new adventure with an OC. What will happen if what the two brothers are hunting is also hunting them? Is it a new shape-shifter or not? Can Sam save Dean by himself or with other's help?

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or Sam and Dean, I just write this for fun. Please don't sue me.

**

* * *

**

**Chap2 Events of Missing**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dean, I just found one pack in your car," Swee turned her head to the brothers, her eyes widened when Sam showed up. "Oh, Sam, I'm sorry, I should have left a blue or white towel there."

"Shh," Sam said scratching his wet hair embarrassedly, "I can live with it."

"What?" Swee asked rolling her eyes, "Guess it's a potluck for you and Je.." She was interrupted by Dean' s "yipe" which she didn't know if he was on purpose or not. She regretted for almost speaking out Jessica's name. She glared at dean, wanna give him a grateful smirk while he's unzipping his pack, didn't notice her.

"Are you sure just this one?" asked Dean lifting his eyes from the pack, "it's mine, Sam's supposed to be with it."

"Should I have a reason hiding his pack?" Swee said, "I know his pack, and searched in your car, but there's no other pack."

"Great, someone stole it!" Dean rolled his eyes, took some shirt and jean from his pack, "Sammy, pull this on, and maybe we can catch up this thief."

"Are you kidding?" Sam caught the clothes, "yours? I'm taller than you."

"Not much, man," Dean said, stepped out of the house, "I'm gonna check out if something else's lost."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Anything else missed?" Sam asked when Dean entered the house again.

"No," Dean looked at his brother, "Weird? huh?"

"Hey, boys," Swee broke in, "whatever happened, you two need rest. I know good sleep can give you clear heads to think."

"Good idea," Dean turned his head from Sam to Swee, snuffed, "What's the smell? Guess something delicious! God, I'm starving!"

"Chinese noodles," Swee pointed to the kitchen, "Sam, I know you never on a diet to keep fit!"

"Yeah," Sam laughed, the first time in the night, "I'm starving too." He grabbed Dean's collapsible dragging him to the kitchen. "Hey!" Dean cried, but his left eye winked at Swee.

"Shut up! Big baby," Swee blinked back and picked up her bag, came into the kitchen."Boys, I'll crash at other's and lend my room for you!"

"Oh, you also have a sofa," Dean raised his head from the plate.

"But I have a single-bed."

"Well, well," Dean rolled his eye, "implying something to me?"

"If you mean your ass misses my kicking."

"Hey, hey, you two!" Sam stood up, walked over to Swee, "See, if you wanna find something, just wait a night."

"Sure, I prefer something's hunting me," She smirked, "I'll crash at Tina's, you know her, right?"

"Yeah, "Sam nodded to her, "that chess master-hand."

"Is she hot?" Dean asked stretching his neck long with large eyeballs.

"Damn hot!" Swee rolled her eyes, "maybe she'll change her sexual orientation when she meets you." "Huh," Dean turned his head back to the noodles, "It's really yummy! So delicious!"

Swee and Sam smiled at each. Sam embraced her and whispered in her ear, "Thank you, see ya!"

"Woo, our Sammy's so tender," Dean said sarcastically.

"Shut up! Don't call me that!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Swee met with Tina at a popular bar called Banana where many college students gathered. Tina was a petite African who liked fresh clothes and night life. She was spouting something with a young guy when Swee found her. "Sweet, ya're back?" Tina waved her and eyed her to sit, "I heard you're on the stopping out."

"You're always hep," Swee sat beside her, "I find some part-time job, and do some traveling."

"Sounds great," the guy burst in, "I'm Nick, Tina's classmate."

"Hi, nice to meet you, just call me Swee."

"Hey boy, don't try your charm on her, my girl's hot but she's unreachable."

"Huh," Nick shrugged, said to Tina, "you're awesome!"

"Me?" Tina laughed, grabbed Swee's arm, "Honey, he's frightened by what I told him."

"What?" Swee looked at them, from one to the other, "A ghost story? I know that's your favorite theme."

"Oh, nothing," Nick drank up his beer, rose up, "I'm gonna go, I have classes tomorrow."

"Poor boy," Tina waved her hand to him.

"What did you tell him?" Swee asked Tina when he left, "He looks really constrained."

"Nothing fancy," Tina looked around locking her eyes on a hot red-head girl, "You know I like to make fun of telling something awful."

"You're awful," Swee sighed, cast a glance at the girl Tina's looking at, "wanna take her home?"

"No, honey," Tina took back her eyes, "I'll take YOU home!"

"Come on," Swee laughed out, "I'm not your type."

"Just kidding," Tina said, "So someone occupied your bed? That Sam Win..."

"Hey, don't look me like that, we're just friends."

"Whatever," Tina said rolling her eyes ,"Honey, you're awesome."

"What do you want to say?"

"See, I've never seen you hooked on a guy. Boyfriend? I think it's always new to you," she added," and I know you're not lesbian."

"Awful," Swee frowned, "You know me so well."

"Upset?" Tina put her arm around Swee's shoulders, "Just talking. See, you're so nailing! If I were

you, I'm also waiting for the unique one and marry him."

"Tina，you're the funniest girl I've met."

"Gee, Tina's proud of her talent in chess, not of this."

"Whatever, shall we go home now?" Swee drank up her wine and stood up. With no answer she patted Tina one the shoulder who was looking at the entrance."Honey, did you notice the girl I stared before?" Tina turned her head back, a little discomposure in her eyes.

"Yeah, you can give me your key and go after her."

"No, she's Grace, Nick's girlfriend."

"Oh, that Nick?"

"Yeah," Tina looked at Swee gravely, "But Grace's missing a month ago,….,we, including Nick, all thought she's dead."

"Maybe just a misapprehension. Now she's back and came here for Nick, but staggered."

"You know what I told Nick?" Tina scoffed herself, "I told him if he wants her back he can bury her photo in the woods where she missed and pray," she stared at Swee, "even if she's dead."

"God," Swee comforted her, "You told him tonight, right?" Tina nodded.

"So if it's Grace, that's just the real-she came back. She's just missing, right?"

Tina nodded again, "Make me say nothing. I'm ganna go home."

"Me too," Swee smirked, "Can you tell me where do you hear of that photo-bury trick?"

"Some Chinese stories," Tina rolled her eyes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean woke up by Sam's scream. He rushed into Swee's bedroom, " Sam, are you ok?" Sam jerked up from his nightmare, leant against the wall twisting his hands. Dean could see the sweat on his face.

"Fine, I'm fine."

"Nightmare again?"

Sam nodded.

"The same dream as before?" Dean walked over to the ed and sat beside him.

Sam made no noise.

"Hey, man, tell me!"

No answer.

"About Jessica?" Dean asked tentatively.

Sam stared at him but said nothing.

"Alright," Dean stood up, "I'm worrying about you! You're out of order these days!"

"It's her, but not like other dreams, "Sam sighed, "I saw her lost in the woods."

"Woods?"

"Near Palo Alto, we used to get there hiking. "Sam got up, started to put on clothes.

"Hey, man, don't tell me you wanna go there now!"

"Right, no wonder you're my brother." Sam grinned.

"Great," Dean lolled , "Swee will kill us if she know we wasted her bed...and sofa."

"Unless take me along!" Swee said leaning against the door of the bedroom.

"When did you come back?" Dean asked in a shock, "you made no noise?"

"Just in time," Swee said, looked at Dean up and down, tried to held her laughter.

"I'll change my clothes," Dean's aware of that only boxers on his body.


	3. Chapter 3 What's in the Woods

**Smell**

**By 7sTar**

* * *

Author's Notes: Thank Ghostwriter and JA-JA-DA for your reviews and encouragement, kiss and hug your guys! 

Category: Drama/Humor/ Supernatural

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or Sam and Dean, I just write this for fun. Please don't sue me.

* * *

**Chap3 What's in the Woods**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"So a girl was missing in the woods a month ago?" Dean asked as he drove along the highway to the woods, "Funny."

"Funny?" Swee looked at his chin from the rearview mirror, "but this missing girl appeared tonight and her boyfriend was missing instead."

"You think something wrong with them?" Sam asked.

"Right," Swee answered，"Tina knew them, she saw the girl tonight...well, so did I, not clearly."

"What happened then?" Dean and Sam asked at the same time, "why you went back?".

"I went home with Tina. When I finished my shower Tina's missing."

"Then you came back?" Sam asked.

"No, I called her, but she didn't take the phone with her. I called some numbers on her phone book, no one saw her. And I found Nick's number, his roommate told me he never get back tonight."

"Sam, tell me what do you think in your freaky head!" Dean grinned.

"Something weird," Sam opened his laptop, "let me check it out."

"I don't think there's something in the woods," Swee said, "We students always have a hiking here, including me."

"And Sam," Dean said drawly, "Maybe you didn't notice cause it had never happened before, I mean, before you came here, who knows what had happened."

"Yeah," Sam interrupted his bro, showing the searching results to Swee who sat with him in the rear seat, "Nothing. Actually, Grace Parker is the only life-and-death event about the woods in recent 60 years."

"Then the years earlier?" Dean powered on his recorder, "Don't forget, something was never recorded in paper."

"Reasonable for our business," Swee nodded to Sam who shouted at Dean in the Metallic music, "Haven't updated your tapes?"

"Oh, try this," Dean picked out another tape, "You young boys like this? huh?"

"Seems you like rock, buddy, "Sam spat out his tongue. There was Ashlee Simpson's "girlfriend" resounding in the car.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They hiked in the woods, searched many places which they thought unsafe or doubtful carefully, but found nothing. It's near day break, they all felt tired.

"Ok, Sammy, do you find the place in your dream?" Dean leant against a trunk, asked his brother.

"No," Sam shook his head, "The woods is so big. By the way, I've told you thousands of times, it's Sam."

"I think you're familiar with the woods," Dean raised his voice, "It's not this woods, right?"

"No," Sam looked into Dean's eyes, "I swear." Then the two brothers stared at each other, nodded to Swee when she whispered to them, "Heard something?"

They turned off the flashlight, moved carefully to the bosk where the faint voice came from. Dean took out his pistol and eyed Sam and Swee to make their ready.

They went near and near where the light moan came from. The bosk moved slightly as if someone joggled it and they could hear some moan and groan. They exchanged their eyes. Sam spilled a bag of salt water when Swee poked the shrub with a long steel stick.

"Well," Dean put down his pistol, walked over to the one lying on the ground, laughed at the other two, "It's a human being."

"God, it's Nick!" Swee squealed out as Dean turned over the body, revealed the face.

"What?" Dean examined Nick's breath, "He's alive!"

"Oh I see," Swee picked up a photo near Nick's body, "He take what Tina said for granted and came here to bury this photo," she showed it to Dean, "It's Grace!"

"What the hell does it mean?" Dean asked, frowned at Swee, "Is Tina a witch too?"

"No, she's just fond of this," Swee bent down and put the photo back into Nick's pocket, "Seems you must carry him out!"

"Me? It's a two-man job," Dean looked around, eyes focused on Sam who was digging in the ground, "Man, what are you doing?"

"I just remembered," Sam walked to them with a disappointed look, "I've been here a year ago and Jess buried her bracelet there."

"Oh, great, did you find it?" Dean blinked at the tall guy, "Or it's rotten?"

"It's metallic, but nothing there, it's gone!"

"Well, thieves cherished you, huh?" Dean smirked, pointed Nick to Sam, "But now either you help me get him out of here or wake him up!"

"Neither," Sam shrugged, "why not call an ambulance?"

"Hey-hey, my smart boy," Dean chuckled, took out Nick's phone to dial 911."Is this the place in your dream where Jessica lost? "

"No, it's like a cave!" Sam shook his head.

"Oh, Sam, tell me about it!" Swee stared at him.

"Later," Sam said, "I think we'd better seek through this woods, it must be in the woods."

"Are you kidding man?" Dean pulled his face," We've hiked 3 hours, and we have no supply with us!"

"We're super, aren't we?" Sam smirked and started to walk.

"But natural!" Dean muttered to Sam.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm tired out," Dean threw himself to the sofa, complained. "My legs were broken. My throat was firing."

"Don't be sissy," Swee said, threw a can of juice to him, "I just can't believe we find nothing except Nick,"

"Like we came to save his sorry ass on purpose." Dean held the can, murmured.

"There's something," Sam frowned, "I have no idea why Nick passed out without any hurt in his body."

"I'll visit him when he wakes up," Swee patted Sam on his shoulder, "I left my number to the ambulance corps."

"Sucks," Sam said disappointedly, looked at Swee, "You forget Tina?"

"Oh, my god! " Swee picked up her phone and dial Tina's number, then they heard someone knocking in the door. "Huh, maybe it's her." Swee rolled her eyes and went to open the door.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you Miss Sweetie McDowell? I'm detective Billy Norman," a tall and strong man took off his black sunglasses, showed his certificate to Swee, pointed to the man with him -- a thin man in his forties, "this is detective Richard Freeman."

"Yeah, it' me, sir," Swee looked at the detectives, "what can I do for you?"

"You know Tina Chapman?"

"Yes, sir," Swee nodded and shrugged, "What happened to her?"

"She's dead," detective Norman spoke slowly, gazed at her, "Her body was found in a street near a bar named Banana this morning."

"God," Swee opened her eyes wide, "We're going to look for her.".

"And someone saw she left Banana with you last night, we hope you can go with to make an affidavit."

"No problem," Swee nodded to the detectives, turned her head to Sam who had already stood behind her, "I'll be back soon."

Dean bounced up from the sofa suddenly and rushed to the door, asked the detective, "Agent Norman?"

Billy Norman nodded, looked at him with examining eyes.

"Can I go with you to see her body?"

"Who're you?"

"We're Tina's friends," Dean pointed at Sam to the detectives, "We're just looking for her."

Billy Norman pored over at the boys, so did his accompanier.

"This is Dean," Swee said, "and this Sam, Dean is Tina's new boyfriend." She could feel Dean was smacking her back.

"Well, Miss McDowell," Billy slightly smirked, "We know Miss Chapman is a Lesbian."

."Do you know, sir? She changed when she met Dean."

"Did she?" Billy asked, surveying Dean, uncertainty in his eyes. Then he nodded, "Alright."

Dean made a sad face Sam, and mouthed Swee "I wanna kill you" when she turned back winking at them.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What do you think?" Swee asked the brothers after they left the police station.

"She was scared to death," Sam said, "her eye-balls popped out and cracked! No other hurts in her body."

"That's what the forensic medicine specialist asserted," Dean said, "What can scare a person to death?"

"Something extremely terrible," Swee looked at the brothers, "such as ghost."

"This is what I'm thinking," Dean groaned.

"We need to check her room," Sam said, looking at Swee.

"Same idea to me," Swee said, looked down at her watch," But it's not convenient for you at this time. It's all-girl flat."

"Great," Dean rolled his eyes to Sam, "Remember Mr. hook man?"

"Ok," Sam said, "Be careful and meet us at Banana later."


	4. Chapter 4 Mysterious Girl

**Smell**

**By 7sTar**

* * *

Author's Notes: Thank you, FastFuriousChick!

Category: Drama/Humor/ Supernatural

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or Sam and Dean, I just write this for fun. Please don't sue me.

* * *

**Chap4 Mysterious Girl**

A redhead in tight red short skirt locked her eyes on the Winchester brothers as they seated themselves in the middle of the bar.

"Do you know them?" the girl asked the bartender, pointing at Sam and Dean.

"No, sweetheart, they're not familiars."

"Oh?" she tittered, drinking her wine as peeking at the boys.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, man," Dean looked around in the bar, many college students gathered there, "Not bad! Huh? College life is interesting!"

"Geee," Sam snorted，"I prefer the library!"

"Come on, Sammy," Dean leant over the desk, murmured, "I know this is a part of the normal life in your mouth."

"Let me tell you again, it's Sam! Sam!" Sam pouted, taking the menu from the waitress who was giggling to them, asked his bro, "What do you want?"

"Beer," Dean smirked at the girl.

"Lemon soda," Sam said to the girl, "Straight up, please. Thanks."

"Well, I'm feeling I belong to here," expressed Dean, leant against his chair, arm crossing behind his head, "Ha, I can feel many eyes on me!"

"Playboy," Sam lolled out his tongue with a fake sick expression in his face. He saw Swee entered the bar and waved to her. Dean looked back at her, whispered to Sam, "You know, man? I wanna kill her when she said I was Tina's boyfriend!"

Swee walked over to them, chuckled at Dean, "Wanna kill me?" and sat between the two brothers.

"You witch!" Dean rolled his eyes, then looked at another way, met a pair of smoking eyes belonged to a hot red-head. He blinked.

"You find something?" Sam asked Swee, "No sign for who called Tina out?"

"Yeah, nothing again," Swee frowned, shrugged, "I'm bored. Just waste time and strength; I'd better have some beer." She rose up from her seat when someone patted her on the shoulder, a hoarse voice echoed by her ears, "Hi, Sweetie, long time no see!"

"Willey?" Swee turned her face away from the boy, eyes widened, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Hey, baby, I'm an old face here!" The tall handsome blonde boy wrapped his arm around her shoulders, staring at Sam and Dean, "Your friends?"

"Don't call me that!" She jerked his arm away, "It's Sam and Dean!"

"I'm Willey," he nodded to the brothers, "Sweetie's boyfriend!"

Dean's eyes popped out, looking at Sam who was shaking his head with a I-don't-know-nothing-at-all look.

"Made you say," She punched Willey heavily in the chest, "We're not like that!"

"Come on, baby," He frowned at the pain, "That's really hurt! We shared a night three months ago!"

Dean and Sam looked at each other pulling their faces.

"Forget it!" Swee raised her voice, "We need to talk, come with me!" She dragged him away.

The red-head in red chuckled to herself as she saw Swee and Willey walked out of the bar. She raised herself from the barchair and walked over toward where the brothers sat.

"Hi! Can you buy me some drink?"

"Why not?" Dean lifted his eyes, smirked at the girl. "I'm Dean!"

"Molly," she smiled, eyes down at Sam who was reading his emails in his cell phone, not even looked at her.

"This is Sam, my brother!" Dean introduced as thought to himself, _"Molly? Molly? Not Grace Parker?"_

Sam saw Swee entered and waved to him at the entrance. He got up, walked over to her. "Settled your deal?"

"You're laughing at me?" Swee thumped him.

"Am I such guy?"

"Just kidding," she took a glance at Dean, "Your bro gets some hots with that chick?"

"I've told you Dean's a playboy."

"Ok, none of my business," Swee arched her left eyebrow, "I'm gonna pay Nick a visit, the doctor called me he left hospital."

"I'll go with you."

"No, Sam," Swee stopped him, "He doesn't know you ... I don't wanna scared him again if we wanna know what had happened to him in the woods."

"Well, I see," Sam wrapped his arm around her neck, "You're always cautious."

"You made me float in the clouds," Swee grinned at him, "Catch ya later."

"Alright," Sam looked back at Dean, "I'll take a walk outside."

"You're so considering him," Swee took a glance at Dean, chuckled at Sam .

"Huh, I'm considering myself," Sam blinked, "Her heavy perfume made me light-headed."

"So Dean has a numb nose?"

"Maybe I have a rather sensitive one."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam walked along the street where Tina was killed. He checked the whole street and its surroundings, nothing special. He wondered aimlessly, hands in the pockets, got a load of the people passing by him. "Jessica?" He rubbed his eyes, there's a slim blonde walking in front of him, several miles ahead, wearing white tight T-shirt and blue jeans, so familiar to him. "Jess!" Sam cried and quickened up his pace. The girl looked back over her shoulder and mended her pace. "Jessica!" Sam ran as fast as he could but the girl walked

even more faster.

Dean saw Sam and Swee left Banana together and never got back. He pretended to go to the gentlemen's room, called them. Swee's cell pone powered off. Then he dialed Sam's number.

"Dean? Come on here!" Sam shouted in the phone.

"Where the hell are you?"

"Campus! The lawn behind the auditorium!"

"All right, I'm coming!" Dean walked out of the toilet, patted Molly, "Sweetheart, I have something to deal, see ya later!"

"See ya," She blinked one eye and gave him a flying kiss. After Dean left the girl drank up her beer and made a mysterious smile.

"Is this seat occupied?" A tall guy asked pointing at the seat by her side.

"No," Molly raised up her head, curved her lips to a smile, "Willey, right?"

"Have we met before?" Willey searched in his head for this girl.

"I'm Grace," Molly said, her fingers sliding up and down along the edge of the goblet, "Hot boy always gets adorers he doesn't know, right?"

"You're not bad yourself," Willey smirked, sat down beside her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Swee knocked at Nick's door thinking how she can persuade him to tell her everything in the woods.

"Sweetie?" Nick opened the door, "How can you find here?"

"Not so hard," Swee crossed her hands, "We're both Tina's friends."

"Tina's dead," he said, sadness in his voice, "my god!"

"I'm sorry, can I come in?"

"Sorry, you think her death did something with me?" asked Nick, stood between himself and the door.

"No," Swee stepped forward to him, "Tell me what happened to you, and Grace, in the woods."

"Nothing." Nicked frowned at her, "Grace has nothing to do with you!"

"Then why did you get there?"

"Why did you?"

"Come on, Nick," Swee stared at him, "If we hadn't got there you're a dead man now!"

"Who are you?" shouted Nick, "Awful! Awful, just like Tina!"

"Hey, I'm here to help you," Swee said softly, "I wanna find the killer of Tina." She paused a while, "And help you find Grace."

Nick's eyes narrowed，"She's dead, dead! I know, never come back!"

"Easy, easy," She comforted him, wrote down her number on a note, handed it to him, "I'm sorry, just call me if you remember something."

_"Strange,"_ Swee said to herself, _"We saw Grace's back but Nick didn't know it and...Grace didn't call on him...that's the point."_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It took Dean a long time to find Sam sitting on the lawn, something in his hands.

"Sam, are you ok?" Dean gasped.

"Jessica," Sam looked up at his bro, "I saw her again, followed her here, but she missed again."

"Sam, I've told you it's not Jessica, it's your reverie."

"No, not reverie," Sam raised the pack in his hands, "I found my pack...,and you know, this is the place where we met at the first time."

"Sammy," Dean seated himself by Sam's side, cuddled his arm around Sam, "I'm sorry. We'll find out,... everything!"


	5. Chapter 5 Sam's Absurd Behavior

**Smell**

**By 7sTar**

* * *

Author's Notes: I can't believe I've written so much by now. I feel tedious even when I turn back to read my story so I think less people like it. I have another idea which I think it will be more splendid but I'll make this complete. B.T.W. writing is a tough job, I admire all the writers here.

Category: Drama/Humor/ Supernatural

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or Sam and Dean, I just write this for fun. Please don't sue me.

* * *

**Chap5 Sam's absurd behavior**

Nick watched Swee left, sighed again. When he was about to close the door he heard a well-known voice, "Hey, honey, miss me?" With the voice a redhead in red skirt appeared from the back of the door, smiling at him.

"Grace?" Nick backed up several steps, shock in his eyes.

"Hey, it's me, you idiot!" Grace pounced herself on him, put his hand on her chest, "I'm back! Can you feel me?"

"God!" Nick woke up from his astonishment, hugged her tightly, "It's really YOU! God! I can't believe it! Where were you these days?"

"It's a long story. I'll tell ya later," she gently petted his face, "Now, I wanna…"

"Baby, I know, I miss you!" Nick grabbed her hand, saw the bracelet on the wrist, and laughed, "You possess this?"

"Its own discarded it!" Grace said, tapped Nick on his head, "Now shut up and get into the room!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It's weird," Swee said with a sigh as Sam told her his pack back and Jessica.

"Wow, I've never seen you like this!" said Dean sarcastically, "Guess that Nick boy told you nothing."

"Half right," Swee took a glare at silent Sam,"I found something."

"Huh?" Dean lifted his left eyebrow.

"Grace's back and Nick didn't know it. Why did she not visit him? Tina saw her but Tina's dead."

"So Grace is the point?" Sam broke in, "If she were a ghost, why did she kill Tina? We know ghosts kill for some reason!"

"Maybe Grace didn't want to kill her, Tina just got scared by herself when she saw Grace."

"One thing," Dean said to Swee, "Why are you so sure about Tina's scared by Grace? And if it were Grace why did Tina not scared when she saw her in Banana?"

"So there's something else." said Sam.

"Another thing," Dean's pupils shrunk, "The redhead in red we met in Banana tonight, I'm sure she's Grace Parker...but she calls herself Molly."

"You saw Grace before?" Sam asked, "And I remembered the picture on the web site about her missing, 90 alike."

"I saw her photo when we saved Nick's ass!"

"Nick's in danger!" Swee tensed up, picked up her phone to dial Nick's number.

"But I'm still confused," Sam stood up from the sofa, walked over to the window, looked at the darkness outside, "If Grace is real Grace, Nick's safe; if not, why did she kill? Tina won't steal her boyfriend."

"No one answers the phone," Swee said, "and his cell phone!"

They looked at each other. "You two think what I think?" Dean asked. Sam and Swee nodded to him, they set off to Nike's flat.

It was light in the room, but no one came to open the door. Sam and Dean kicked the door open and the three of them burst into the house.

"Nick! Nick!" Swee shouted out, "Are you home?"

No one answered her. They searched the three rooms inside the house carefully, saw Nick lying on his bed motionlessly.

"Nick!" Sam moved over to the bed, shook his head to his bro and Swee, "He's dead!"

Dean and Swee rushed to the bed saw the guy's eyes popped out just like Tina's.

"He's over scared," Dean said, "The same killer!"

"Yeah, is it Grace?" Swee looked around in the room.

"Don't know," Sam went over to the desk, picked up something, "See, a bracelet!"

"I'm sure that Molly didn't wear this!" Dean said.

"Seems I saw it before," Swee murmured, turned her eyes to Sam.

"It's Jessica's," Sam said, sadness in his hoarse voice, "The one she buried in the woods."

"We gonna leave here before the police come." Dean said.

"No," Swee grasped his arm, "We'd better call the police, our footsteps were here."

"Whatever," Dean rolled his eyes, "I don't wanna waste time with cops."

"Ok, you blaze," Sam said to Dean, "We deal with the cops."

"Be careful, you guys, I'm gonna look for Grace, or Molly!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Willey jumped out of Swee's window, great smile on his face. He looked at the picture of Swee in his hand, burbled to himself, "Baby, you'll be mine, forever." After left Swee's flat he picked out his cell phone, "Grace, it's Willey, I've got the photo, what should I do next?"

"Great, meet me at the Crash." A female's voice said.

"Crash?" Willey raised his voice up, "I think you like Banana."

"Hurry up!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sam, I've just got an idea." Swee said when she and Sam stepped out of the police station.

"What?"

"You promise you won't get angry at me!"

"Why?" Sam laughed, "I'm gentle."

"Whatever, Please!"

"Ok, I promise," Sam stopped, raised his right hand, "So what will you say?"

"Jessica!"

"What?" Sam press his hand on her forehead, "You ok? You saw her? "

"I'm fine, I didn't saw her." she pushed his hand away, "Look, you saw Jessica, not only in your dreams, right?"

Sam nodded.

"She's dead, right?"

Sam nodded.

"She knew Tina, right?"

Sam nodded and interrupted her, "What do you want to say? She didn't know Nick!"

"Come on, Sam, maybe you didn't know her well just as she didn't know you well either."

"Shut up!" Sam shouted, glared at Swee for several seconds then went away leaving Swee alone.

"Wait, Sam! I'm sorry!"

Sam didn't stop nor turned back his head.

"You swore not anger with me," Swee murmured to herself, "This is your gentleness?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Willey stepped out of the Crash happily and got on his car. He sang and drove away.

"You're crazy!" A blonde girl came out after Willey left.

"Crazy? That word doesn't suit us!"

"Listen, you must stop!"

"Why?" Grace stared at the other girl, "Don't you like the appearance of Jessica? It makes you smell like a real human. "

"No," Jessica said, "We just…just don't belong to this world!"

"We're doing our best to belong to this world."

"No, I can't trust you any more. You like killing! "

"Who pitied us when we were killed?" Grace grasped Jessica's wrist, "We'll make it, I know you like that Sam and help him covertly. Don't screw things up if you won't help me! Don't forced me punish you! "

"Sara, stop, please!" Jessica hardly cried, "They're dangerous to us!"

"You sheep!" Grace, or Sara wigged, "I'd better strand you until I do it!"

"No," Jessica begged, looked at Sara with tearful eyes.

"It's all for us. I don't wanna live ghost's life any more."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, Dean, found Grace?" Swee picked up her phone as she wanted to ring Sam while Dean's call came.

"No, I've searched many places she may rock around. How are you and Sam?"

"Just left police office...en...Sam got angry with me. Where are you now?"

"The street near Banana." Dean burst in to laugh, "You said Sam got anger？With you? Absurd!"

"Is it a joke?"

"Oh, you know, our little Sammy always a tender gentleman to girls," Dean held his laughter, "How did you annoy him?"

"Shut up!" Swee raised up her voice which made Dean frown and pushed his

cell phone away from his ear.

"Hey, hey," Dean said, "I think the ghost shows up only at nights. I'm gonna go home and conserve strength and store up energy."

"Alright, meet you at my flat." Swee hung up the cell phone.


	6. Chapter 6 Cave,Body Lure, AntiLure

**Smell**

**By 7sTar**

* * *

Author's Notes: Thank you, pmsdevil01 for your cute review, yeah, I wanna make it interesting (in fact, I'm not good at Action or Angst which I like too, blush). Thank you, JA-JA-DA for your advice and encouragement; I'll try my best (I have no time reading….wooops, I think reading is the best way to learn writing); and I'm Jensen and DA fan too. Great thanks to Ghostwriter, hug you, guess ya had a wonderful vocation.

Category: Drama/Humor/ Supernatural

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or Sam and Dean, I just write this for fun. Please don't sue me.

* * *

****

**Chap6 Cave and Body; Lure and Anti-Lure**

Sam regretted his bad attitude to Swee and wanted to call to say sorry to her but her cell phone was busy. He walked round near Banana hoping to meet Dean. A dark blue car passed by him almost knocked him then the car stopped.

"Be careful, sirrah!" said Willey with a smirk.

Sam stared at him who started his car again and took a photo out of his pocket blinking to Sam then kissed the photo, drove away.

Sam's eyes shallowed. He rang Swee again.

"Sam? I'm about to call you!"

"Listen, I met Willey. He's strange!"

"He's always strange."

"Not like that...I think we should follow him!"

"Ok, where are you?"

"Near Banana, and Willey drove in the direction of the highway."

"The woods came into my mind," Swee said.

"The woods?" Sam looked around, saw a car nearby unlocked, "I saw he take a photo with him." He moved cautiously to the car, took a glimpse at the surroundings, no one noticed him.

"Good, there's must be something in the woods!" Swee said, "Let's call Dean out to pick us."

"Too late!" Sam got into the car, "Tell me where you are and I'll pick you up!"

He ran the car, after a while a man came out of a bar shaking his arms and shouting at the car.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean threw himself into Swee's bed, closed his eyes thinking aloud, "I'm short of sleep!"

"Me too," a voice said.

Dean opened his eyes; saw Swee sitting on the edge of the bed smiling at him.

"You scared me!" Dean sat up, "When did you come back?"

"One minute ago!" Swee rolled her eyes, "You fell asleep."

"Really?" Dean frowned, scratching his hair, "Find Sam?"

"Oh, no." She shrugged.

"Great," said Dean with his corky smirk, "Tell me how you made him so pissed off."

Swee stared at him, deep into his water hazel-green eyes, moved slowly towards him and pressed her hands on his chest; spoke slowly, "I told him I loved you!"

"What?" Dean tried to drag himself out of her seductive beautiful eyes, "Are you kidding?"

"No," she said licking her full lips, moved her face close to his. She felt Dean was stiff. He stared at her then grabbed her arms when her lips almost meet his, "What the hell are you doing?"

"You don't wanna kiss me?" Swee asked, teasing him, "I can see the fire in your eyes!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We should stop him, the idiot!" Swee grumbled following Sam. They had caught up with Willey and traced along him in the dark woods.

"Not now!" said Sam, "If we wanna know what the hell in the woods."

"All right," Swee said with a sigh, "Someone must tell him the stupid trick just like Tina told Nick."

"Grace...," Sam paused, "Or Jessica!"

"Sam...,"Swee wrapped her arm around his waist, "I'm sorry. Jessica is a good girl, she never..."

"Yeah, she was!" Sam interrupted her, "But it's not her! The one I saw was not Jess!"

"Some ghost used her body? Maybe another shape shifter!"

"I don't know," he grasped her arm which around his waist, "And I apologize to you!"

"For what?"

"For leaving you alone!"

"Ok, I forgive you!" Swee smiled at him, "Guess you'll see uncle cops the third time!"

"Huh?" Sam questioned her with an arched eyebrow.

"I know you borrowed the car without asking its owner!"

"See, you guessed my secret!" Sam made a face to her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm always passionate to pretty girls," Dean said avoiding her eyes, walked over to the door, "Where's Sam?"

"I don't know," Swee followed him, stared at him, "But now, just two of us!"

"Yeah! Just two of us!" Dean posed his charming smile and suddenly pushed her against the door.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where will he go?" Swee complained to Sam, "I've never been here before."

"Me too," Sam said, "None of my friends mentioned they camped here."

"And we both think we're so familiar with the woods," Swee chuckled.

"Too well-known to notice."

"Sam?"

"What?"

"Could you tell me how you know it's not Jessica?"

"If it were SHE, she won't avoid me!"

"Come on! She won't scared you cause she's a ghost! She didn't know your business!"

"If she won't scared me she won't scared others either!"

"How do you say that?"

"Cause she loved me!" Sam stared at her, "And I loved her too!"

Swee dumbfounded and stopped behind Sam, deep in thought. Sam stopped suddenly and dragged Swee forward, "Look, Willey found his destination!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Swee wrapped her legs around Dean's waist and closed her eyes waiting his lips crash on her. But she felt her neck scragged by Dean' hand; she opened her eyes saw Dean glared at her coldly. "What the hell are you? Where are Sam and Swee?"

"Are you crazy, Dean?" She gasped, put her hands on his, struggled to jerk his hands off her neck, "I'm Sweetie!"

"Don't play with me any more!" Dean warned, "Grace? Molly? Do you have other names?"

"Well, well, well," Swee said, her voice became shrilly, "How did you know?"

"Some occupational practice," Dean harrumphed, snuffling his nose, "And I have an acute nose. You smell like corpse!"

"Did you smell it in Banana that night?" She exhaled a deep breath to him which made him cold from neck to back. Her hands and feet began to become sharp claws poking into his arms and legs.

"No," Dean said, still putting a bold face on himself, "We're not close enough that night." He could feel the pricks on his body, frowning jerked him from her dangerous "hug", "You killed Tina, Nick and Grace?"

"You know so much about me!" She smiled, frapped him tight.

"Not much!" Dean set his teeth, "What are you?"

"Whatever I am, you can do nothing to me!" She burst into a holy laughter; her tongue elongated from her mouth and entwined his neck.

"Bitch!" Dean groaned, eyes widened at her, his left hand tried to reach the saber in the pocket of his jeans.

"Too late!" She popped her eyes wide, "You'll get lost in my woods!" Two great volumes of green smoke burst out of her eyes onto his face. Dean felt cold and dark devoured him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Willey was digging, feeling unwell, why did he listen to what that Grace said and came here in the night? _Stupid witchery!_ He wanted to give up then some green smoke burst out from the hole he's digging. He cried out and dropped into the hole.

"Here it comes!" Sam shouted at Swee, ran over to catch him but in vain. Swee followed him quickly, looked down at the deep dark hole, shouted, "Willey!"

"There's something in it" Sam said, searched in Willey's big bag, picked out of a rope, tied one end to a tree, the other around his waist.

"No, Sam! It's danger!" Swee held him back.

"We have no choice!" said Sam, jerked from her hands, "We should save him! We must know what's beneath it. "

"Alright, but it's a two-man job!" Swee clasped her arms around Sam's waist and dragged him into the hole before he knew what she's doing.

They landed on the ground which was floppy and sloppy. Some rotten smell rushed into their noses. They lighted up their flashlights, changed their eyes, moved slowly, back to back, searching around. It's a cave.

"Sam, look!" Swee elbowed his arm, pointing to her a cliff facing her. They ran over there. Grace was nailed to the cliff, eyes popped out, dry bloodstain on her pallid skin, like a mummy. Sam saw Willey lying bending on the ground, he bent down to check his body, "He's just passed out and his leg's broken, maybe hit the cliff."

"So Grace's spirit is the ghost?" Swee asked, "Nick killed her?"

"I don't think so!" Sam rose up, looked at the corpse, "She was killed a way like Jesus which means she could never become a ghost."

"You mean she's unregenerate?"

"Right," Sam said, "Some thing killed her, turned into her appearance."

"Now where is it?" Swee said looking around vigilantly in the cave, "Why didn't it come out to kill us?"

"It's not here," Sam frowned, "You can say me mad, whatever, I feel something wanna help me, and lead us here."

"Maybe," Swee muttered, "But what can we do to the corpse?"

"I don't know," Sam shook his head, took a glance at Willey, "We'd better get him out of here!"

"Yeah, " Swee shrugged, "Every time we came here, we save a fool's ass!"


	7. Chapter 7 Where Am I?

**Smell**

**By 7sTar**

* * *

Author's Notes: Thank you, KatieMalfoy19, for your review. Glad you like it. Believe me, I like angst too, and I'll add more angst (and action) in the last two chaps. Ghostwriter, thank you very much for your encouragement which let me go so long.

Category: Drama/Humor/ Supernatural

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or Sam and Dean, I just write this for fun. Please don't sue me.

**

* * *

**

**Chap7 "Where am I?" **

Sam climbed up along the rope with Willey on his back. Swee looked up at them, murmured, "Poor Sam!" She turned back to the cliff, incanted some ancient Kaddish to Grace Parker.

_"What does it want? Where is it?" S_he thought to herself, heard Sam called out, "Swee, are you ok? Get over to where I can see."

"Ok," she ran over to the rope. Something behind her flickered suddenly lighting the cave. Green lights! Swee threw herself on the ground, scrolled on her back and pulled out her gun at the lights.

"Watch out!" Sam yelled, looked down when he was about to reach the exit of the hole.

"Sam, don't get back!" Swee shouted, "Get out of here!"

Swee shot at the lights, nothing was moving forward to her, and the green lights and smoke cleared off after 5 minutes.

Sam put Willey on the ground outside the hole and jumped into the hole again. He saw she stood staring at something. "Are you ok?" He pressed his hands on her shoulders.

"I'm Fine," Swee turned her eyes to him, "It's not to us! It just took Grace away!"

Sam watched the cliff, Grace's body was gone.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean felt his head pinpricked. He beat his head with his knuckles trying to clear it to think. His mind kept on flashing back to what had happened and how he came here. Cold and dark surrounded him, made him sweaty and shivering at the same time. He doubted if he's dead or not. _"I died once, right?"_ he thought of the shapeshifter, _"Where are Sam and Swee?" _He closed his eyes again, _"I can't let that bitch kill them, Kill Sammy!"_ He opened his eyes trying to see clearly but in vain. After a while, he adapted the dead darkness and found he was sitting on the surface of a large quiet water surrounded by a misty hurst but he didn't sink. No boundary of the water, and the farer the darker. "Where the hell am I?" he cried out, "This is your witchery, bitch? Come on! Get out and fight me!"

"You're wasting your strength," a voice sighed behind him.

Dean turned his head to the voice, his eyes goggled, "Jessica!"

"No, Dean. I'm Rachel, I just borrow her appearance."

"So all that Sam saw is you?"

"In recent two months."

"Why are you here?" Dean rose up, "I know you are a ghost."

"I wanna help you, but I'm not as powerful as Sara."

"That bitch?" Dean sneered, glared at her with cold eyes, "You can't fool me! You're her! You became Grace, then Sweetie, now Jessica, what do you want? Where are my brother and Sweetie?"

"I did nothing to them, that's my sister, Sara."

"So I met two ghosts this time? " Dean smirked, "Should I trust you?"

"I...I just wanna take my sister back to our world."

"Sounds you're a 'good' ghost."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sam, do you believe that there's 'good' ghost in the spectral world?"

"Hmm?" Sam thought in a while, "Maybe. Hatred, greed ,envy lead to villainy，which also happens in human world."

"I think we're facing two ghosts: a good one and a bad one!"

"Jessica led us to find the truth while Grace made the terror?"

"Sounds like that. But what do they want? Who's the next one to be killed?"

"It's looking for...something, I think!"

"Looking for what?" Swee asked, helped Sam put Willey into the boy's own car.

"Hey, look this, "Sam took the photo out of Willey's pocket, handed it to Swee, "You!"

"Me!" She looked at the photo frowning, "This trick again! Photo! Bury!"

"Maybe it's not just a trick!"

"We must find Jessica!"

"You know spiritism?" Sam grinned, "She can find me while I can't find her."

"No! I know angling and you're the bait." Swee blinked.

"Then how to deal with Willey?"

"I'll call ambulance using his phone and give him a hypnotic visit when he's awoke."

"Let him forget all of this? " Sam murmured, "Good, maybe you can try it when I return the car."

"All right," Swee looked at Sam with a big grin, "I'll make your deed-records perfect."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I don't know whether I'm good or not," Rachael said, "I know there's always bad and good when I was a human being."

"Tell me your story."

"Sara was my sister whose mother was my step-mother. She treated me like her own heart. We..." She halted for several seconds, "We fell in love with each other, but in those times, they didn't permit such thing happen. They departed us. I fell badly ill and Sara began to study wizardry. When she found me, I was at the last gasp. She killed me then suicide with a curse."

"What's the curse?"

"If we can find someone loves each other like us, we can obtain the eternal life and stay together forever."

"Romantic!" Dean sighed, "You find me and Sam?"

"Yeah," she nodded, "We waited 100 years."

"How you find us?"

"We have our ways to get our information in our world, just like you!"

"Right," Dean rolled his eyes, "But you said you're helping us."

"Yeah, I don't wanna an eternal life like this."

"Tell me where we are and what should I do?"

"You're lost, so do me. Sara found out my purpose and enjailed me here."

"Lost? You mean we're stuck to the damn place?"

"I'm not powerful, maybe because I'm not evil enough for a ghost." Rachael sighed with a grin,"It's some orient magic whick besieges you in a shadowy space by her inspirit. All you have to do is to wait."

"Wait?" Dean shouted,"I prefer fight."

"Wait." She looked at him, slowly said, "Wait for the one you loved each other to break the space!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can't imagine what would happen if you're a devil!" Sam grinned to Swee, after they returned the car while Swee let the owner forget what had happened.

"You have powerful abilities yourself," she smacked his arm.

"Come on! I'm a freak in my family."

"You'll find out the truth about yourself someday," she looked up at him, "Like me."

"Ok, we'd better find Dean," Sam said, picked out his cell phone to call his bro.

"He's supposed in my home."

"His cell phone's busy," Sam frowned, dialed the room number, "Shhh, no one answers."

"You care about him? He can deal with it if the ghost visits him."

"Huh," Sam made a cut face, "We used to be a good team, right? And you can never know what a devil will do to you."

"Whatever, let's hurry!" Swee said.

"Ok, I'll check out the Banana. Keep in touch!"

"Alright, take care!" Swee saw Sam left, rolled her eyes think where she could went to find Dean or Jessica. She decided to go home to see if everything's ok there. Near the yard, she could see Dean's car then her cell phone rang, someone said, "Miss Sweetie McDowell?"

"Right, who's it?"

"Dr. Jonathan Carr. One of my patients, Willey Wilson, woke up and wanna talk with you."

"Ok, I'm coming." She hang up the phone, made her way to the hospital saying to herself, "Time to hypnosis."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean was not in Banana. Sam called his bro again but this time his phone powered off. Sam felt discomfort,_ "He never powered off the phone!"_ He called Swee whose cell phone powered off too. Sam's heart sank, _"The ghost! Dean was in danger, they're all in danger."_ He made his way to Swee' home, subliminally. He's a little happier when he saw Dean's car in the yard._ "Maybe he just made a big sleep and powered off the phone." _Sam comforted himself and mended his paces to the house.


	8. Chapter 8 Where Are You?

**Smell**

**By 7sTar**

* * *

Author's Notes: Thank all you guys, maybe I'm over cared about reviews (/blushing), blame me because I'm a jackaroo .

Category: Drama/Humor/ Supernatural

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or Sam and Dean, I just write this for fun. Please don't sue me.

* * *

**Chap8 "Where Are You?" **

"You're back!" Swee gave him a big smile when Sam pushed the door open.

"Is Dean home?" Sam walked into the room, frowned at her, "Why both of you powered off your cell phones?"

"Yeah, he's sleeping," Swee grinned pointing him to the bedroom, "My phone's just short of electricity."

"As I expected," Sam rolled his eyes. He moved over to the bedroom, slightly pushed open the door, saw Dean lying in the bed with his face buried in the pillow.

"Dean," he called out but his brother made no answer and movements. Sam shrugged, walked out of the bedroom and closed the door behind him, "Big sleepy head!"

Sam walked over to Swee who was about to take a shower, "Did you find something wrong?"

"No, nothing," the girl shook her head, "And you?"

"Nothing," Sam shrugged staring at her, "But it's weird, isn't it?"

"What weird?"

"It didn't come. I feel so uneasy because it's too abnormal." Sam scratched his shaggy hair; his blue-green eyes had no place to focus.

"Take it easy, Sammy, you're nervous." Swee grinned and entered the bathroom, "I made some sandwich for you."

Sam had no appetite, in fact he didn't feel hungry though his last meal was twenty hours ago. _"Why one's sleeping like a log and the other's busy taking her shower in such razor-edge?"_ The young man lay on the sofa with his feet on the tea table, thinking with his eyes closed. He couldn't tell if he was awoken or not. He saw Dean stood in big water, not alone, with Jessica; there's light green smoke circling around them, the color of their eyes reflected no light – they seemed LOST. Sam tossed, laid his right hand on his brows trying to wake up from the dream. Then suddenly he heard Swee screaming in the bathroom, Sam jerked up, wiped the cold sweat on his forehead.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I feel breathless," Dean snapped. He could feel his face turning pale and stiff with the tiny beads of sweat on his forehead. He never would have guessed he would be in such damn situation, "I must get out of here."

"No way," stated Rachael, equally as emotionless, "Just wait."

"Wait for death? The smoke will kill me!" Dean shouted brandishing his clenched fists in the heavy air, "I prefer fight, prefer conflict! I hate tricks! I must break the damn space!"

"Wish I could help you, but I've used up my power to help Sam and Swee."

"What the hell did you do to them?" Dean crazily grabbed Rachael's arms, shaking her body, "W-h-a-t h-a-p-p-e-n-e-d to S-a-m?"

"I led them to find Grace's body."

"Grace?"

"She's a carrier. Sara suborned a Willey to carry out her trick."

"Whatever," Dean frowned, wrapping his arms tighter around himself, "I'm not interested in your trickery."

"OK, straight out. We know what you guys are. Sara wanna steal her power and take her life."

"Good, you know us well." Dean sneered, arched his eyebrows, "What's next?"

"She can steal the spirits of you and Sam if she can get your kisses then we can live in the world in your guys' appearances."

"She thought Sam and I both loved Sweetie?" Dean smirked,"She's running a risk."

"But she almost succeeded, did she?" Rachael smirked back, "You're sure Sam can resist it? Sweetie is so hot and so cute!"

"The one laughs at last is the best." Dean said, "Tell me how to break the curse."

"Love!"

"Love?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you ok?" Sam rushed into the bathroom found Swee was banding her right hand, the shampoo scattered everywhere flowing to the sewer along with the water. He picked up the shampoo and put it on its original place.

"Nothing," she made a smile to him, "My hand got burnt by the hot water."

"You'd be careful," Sam bent over to help her rise up, held her in his chest, "You cut your hand in the woods, right?"

"Yeah," Swee nodded then leant her head against his shoulder.

"You scared me so much right now," Sam pressed his jaw on the top of her head.

"Really?" She grinned, raised her hand at his chin, "Sam, if..." But she was cut off by his yelling, "Who are you?" He pushed her away, "You're not Sweetie!"

"What's wrong, Sam? I'm Sweetie!"

"No, you're not! Where is she?" Sam yelled out, fire reflecting in his eyes.

"How did you know it? " Swee's voice changed into shrillness, like sharp knife scratching the metal, "You and Dean are so incisive! I'm sure there's no corpse smell with me any more."

"The shampoo, I know what her hair should smell like." Sam stepped backwards, And another thing she didn't cut her hand at all. "

"I envy her; you boys both care her so much!" She sneered, "But if I can't get what I want, all of you must die!"

"What have you done to her and my brother?" Sam turned back, rushed out of the bathroom and ran over to the bedroom. "Dean!" There's no one in the bed when he pushed the door open. "Where's Dean!" Sam shouted out at the monster which was now standing behind the sofa staring at him with triumphant beam on her face.

"Some place, waiting for you!" She said throwing out her long tongue to circle around Sam's neck, laughing, "You're weak, boy." She winded her tongue tighter which made Sam breathless and his face turned into black.

"Don't be so arrogant, bitch!" With the fulmination, Swee appeared from the door and flied her knife at Sara, who turned her eyes back at Swee and the knife in her shoulder, "Honey? You supposed to be dead!"

"Oh, sorry, Willey's not an idiot as you thought." Swee yelled and flipped over Sara' head pulling the knife out in passing, landed on the sofa then ran to Sam thrusting her knife into Sara's tongue and cut it, "You make me sick! Get out of my looks!"

Before the green blood burst out and Sara reacted Swee had pushed aside Sam who's tearing down the remaining tongue on his neck, handed a pistol to him, "Are you ok? Where's Dean?"

"Baggage!" Sara cursed raising her green-blood eyes at them, laughed out, "He's lost. He'll be swallowed by the dark, cold and horror. And you two, will also."

"Lost?" Sam blinked thinking of his nightmare, "Where is he?" He shouted out shooting at her.

"I said you're weak!" Sara looked down at the bullets piercing her body, "I'll send you to see him!" She flied to them with sabre rattlings, green smoke shot up from her eyes.

"You bitch!" Swee jumped, punctured her heart with her knife and at the same time Sam rolled on the floor shooting her again.

"You're killing yourself," Sara laughing grabbed Swee's wrist and drew the knife out, green blood on it, "Save your bullets and knife, they're no use." She turned back the knife to Swee.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry guys, I can't describe the fighting scene more wonderful, so just imagine

it by yourself.


	9. Chapter 9 Love Makes us Together

**Smell**

**By 7sTar**

* * *

Author's Notes: This is the last chap of this story…I'm glad I finish it. Thank all you guys who like it.

Category: Drama/Humor/ Supernatural

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or Sam and Dean, I just write this for fun. Please don't sue me.

* * *

**Chap9 Love Makes Us Together **

"Sweetie!" Sam flipped up on his feet, threw out his right leg to kick as hard as he could at Sara's belly. Sara let go of the knife and stepped backwards, her bandage on the hand was torn by Swee. There were just black bones of her left hand, almost burnt up and the wound was spreading when the hand touched the air. Sara took her hand back, covered it with the robe on her body, fear flashed over her eyes.

Sam and Swee caught the inconspicuous fear in her eyes. Swee exchanged eyes with Sam who nodded to her saying, "I know what hurt her! The flavors in your shampoo." "Good, it's used to keep the devil away in some oriental countries." Swee blinked and jumped with Sam at the same time, Swee to Sara and Sam to the bathroom. Sara read their ideas; her right hand became sharp claw to seize Sam. Swee cut it off and held the ghost with her whole strength.

"Bitch!" Sara cursed. Her broken tongue winded Swee's neck and her claw stung her coat. Swee struggled from her attack, felt hard to breath and the hard claw touching her skin.

Sam took the shampoo out, splashed it at Sara who burst into screaming when the beads touched her. She shot more green smoke to Sam, who held his breath and stepped forward to near them continuing to squeeze out shampoo on the monster's body. Sara began to shrink as the shampoo fell more and more on her skin.

Sam dragged Swee back from the burning monster. "Sam, go on!" Swee yelled when she saw Sam stared at Sara's eyes, seemed lost in here eyes.

"Sam, don't look at her eyes!" Swee punched Sam in the stomach, took over the shampoo, shot at Sara's eyes. With a terrible screaming Sara burnt with green fire then disappeared slowly leaving a word, "You'll never rescue Dean!"

Sam shook his head to clear his eyes.

"Sam," Swee grabbed his hand, "It's Ok now. We must find Dean."

"Where is he? What's that words mean?"

"I don't know, Sam. Now tell me about your nightmare, all."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rachael felt something strange, really terrible. She cried out, "Sara!"

"What?" asked Dean, who felt him turning slowly into numb in the darkness.

"Sara's disappearing," green tears sliding from her eyes, "They killed her. I can feel it."

"They? Sam and Swee?" Dean looked at her, a little uncomfortable while a little happy in his heart, "If she died, can I go home?"

"No, you're lost!"

"And you? Wanna kill me to revenge?"

"No. I'll go with her," Rachael smiled, put her hand on her chest and excavate her heart, "I'll come along with her, forever."

"Hey! What should I do?" Dean reached out his hand to catch her, but she began to become green smoke and vanished in front of his eyes. "Love, love can bring you out." That is the last word Dean heard. Then just left him, his breath, his heart beating in the silent water face.

"Damn!" Dean cursed, found even colder and darker than before. He couldn't help trembling because he thought he smelt the odor of the death, thicker and thicker. He's biting his bottom lip to convincing himself that's just his imagination until he tasted the salt blood on his mouth._ "Damn! I hate it! I hate nothing to fight! Sam, where are you? I'm here! Here!"_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So you saw Dean in my bed?"

Sam nodded, "But he's not now."

"I think he's still here," Swee looked at her own bed, deep in thought.

"What do you mean?"

"Sam, Dean's hidden, somewhere we don't know and see, but only you can take him back!"

"Why?" Sam scratched his hair, "And how?"

"Sorry, I don't know," Swee bite her bottom lip, "I even know nothing about the ghosts."

"I can't lose him!" Sam said slowly, choked up with tears full of his tender eyes, "We must find our dad together and find out the killers of our mom and Jessica together."

"I'm sorry, Sam" Swee sighed wrapping her arm around him, "He'll be ok. He'll come back."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Sammy, if death is one of our fates, I'll take it. But I hope you far away from it." _Dean murmured to himself thinking of the days they spent together, _"I hope you live in a normal safe life as you expected. I'd die for you only if you're safe."_ He took his necklace from his neck fingering it,_"I should have given it you. It can protect you when I'm not by your side." _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Swee, you know," Sam walked over to the bed and sat on the edge of it, "I love him, but I NEVER told him." He raised his eyes at Swee, tears full of them.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the same time, Dean said to himself, "Sammy, I love you." He stood in the cold, dark, silent space, shouting, "I love you, Sam! I must get out protecting you, my little bro!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sam!" Swee cried out dragging Sam fell on the floor when a large light shining behind him.

"What's that?" Sam yelled cuddling Swee under his body, looked back at the lights, "It's back! It didn't die!"

"I don't think so," Swee said as the lights vanished in a few seconds, "It's a miracle."

"Dean!" Sam exclaimed as he saw someone lying in the bed. He rose up striding to the bed, picked up the body on the bed, crazily shaking it, "Dean, It's you! Wake up!"

"Hey, buddy, you're holding my breath," Dean said raucously, like waken from a dream, "Save your strength to hunt."

Swee rolled her eyes at the hugging brothers, "I'll leave you two alone." She went out, closed the door then opened it again winking at them, "I bet you'll quarrel 5 minutes later!"

"I bet you in trouble explaining the lights and screaming to your neighbors! " Dean pissed her off.

"Not hard,"she smiled to them, "We're rehearsing family drama, aren't we?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam walked up to Jessica's grave with flowers. Dean and Swee followed him far behind.

"I…um…,"Sam laughed to himself, "you always said roses were…were lame so I brought you uh." He looked down at the flowers.

Dean and Swee stopped when Sam stopped and looked at the small picture of Jessica that was on her gravestone.

Sam sighed and choked back tears. "Jess…oh God…I should have protected you. I should have told you the truth." He went to set the flowers on the stone, deep in thoughts. There's no arm reaching up out of grave and grabbing his wrist as in his nightmare.

"Our little Sammy's damn hot in the shirt and suit, huh?" Dean turned his eyes from his bro to Swee, cackling with laughter out of frame.

"He's always, isn't he?"

Dean rolled his eyes with a smirk, thinking of another theme, "So he stole a car? Ha-hah."

"I'll kick your ass if you mention this to him!" Swee warned, squeezing his arm, "And I mean it."

"You're obsessed with my ass?" Dean drawled with a slick smile.

"Shut up!" She gave him a dirty look and walked over to Sam who was putting Jessica's bracelet on her tombstone.

"I was afraid to see her before," Sam rose up turning his eyes to Swee.

"I know, the nightmares!"

"I felt guilty for her."

"Don't, Sam, the feeling will wilder you!"

"Yeah, now I'm easy." He smiled.

"Guys, ready to go?" Dean asked.

"Sure," Swee and Sam spoke at the same time.

**The End.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I used the scene in the beginning of "Wendigo" which I think Sam never visited Jess's grove, so I let it come true.


End file.
